


The House is Dark but I See Clearly

by MorganEilish



Series: To Find I'm Not Alone [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vulcan Mind Melds, but they're all good feelings, space has terrible sex ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganEilish/pseuds/MorganEilish
Summary: Padme woke up in his arms like she usually did but this time she could feel something had shifted. They'd been balanced on the edge of a cliff, teetering closer to the drop and she thought maybe this time they'd finally fall. She hoped they would.





	1. Routine Too Perfect to Mention

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [thethirstorder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserPhoenix/pseuds/thethirstorder) for beta reading this one for me. For whatever reason this gave me more trouble than the last two.

Padme woke up in his arms like she usually did but this time she could feel something had shifted. They'd been balanced on the edge of a cliff, teetering closer to the drop and she thought maybe this time they'd finally fall. She hoped they would.

It was still dark and rain had started sometime in the night. It brought a cool breeze in through the doorway and she could hear it pouring down on the ground outside. She'd have to check the garden when it stopped to make sure none of the plants had been knocked over.

The twins were snoring softly in their bed on the other side of the hut. She knew they probably wouldn't be up for a few more hours. They had a habit of running themselves tired during the day and slept like rocks at night.

“They play in each other’s dreams,” Obi Wan had told her one night after they’d put them to bed.

She hadn’t quite understood what he meant at first. The Force wasn’t something she really knew all that much about. When he explained it to her, she was a little concerned at how they’d figured out how to cross into each other’s dreams to play games while their bodies slept. She knew he hadn’t taught them anything about the Force yet. He’d promised to wait for her to okay it before he started even teaching them to meditate.

He reassured her that it wasn’t something younglings were taught to do so much as something they were eventually trained to stop doing as they got older. He promised he’d check in on them every so often to make sure they weren’t getting into any trouble, but that she had nothing to worry about. Still she wasn’t a huge fan of the idea.

She thought about getting up and starting on the day’s chores before breakfast, but most of them would have to wait until the rain let up. Instead she rolled over and snuggled herself back against Obi Wan’s side.

Her movements pulled at her hair and she winced at the sharp pain. A strand of it fell over her eyes and a few more loose pieces tickled the back of her neck. She brushed the hair off her face and felt around the braids at the top of her head. They hadn't been tight enough to sleep on and now they were half loosened and tangled. She sighed, sitting up and started to carefully undo them, gently separating the knots with her fingers. She’d have to wet it again before it could be properly combed and rebraided.

“I did a terrible job, didn't I,” he said from the pillow behind her.

“Yeah, you did,” she laughed, turning towards him.

He rolled over onto his side facing her, but his eyes stayed closed. She’d pulled the blankets off him when she sat up, but he didn’t look like he was bothered by the cool air. Her eyes swept over his bare chest and she felt her face heat up.

His hand reached out and stopped on the bed an inch away from her knee. She smiled down at him, pulling the last of the tangles out of her hair and took his hand in hers. He pulled her gently, letting her decide whether or not she wanted to follow him down and let him wrap himself around her back. She did.

She shivered when he began running his hands up and down her sides and he stopped, pulling her closer to him and nuzzling against her hair.

“Is this okay?” he asked softly.

She hummed contentedly and snuggled herself into him, closing her eyes. He swept her hair out of the way and pressed a kiss into her shoulder before settling back into the bed. His hands absently traced over her bare skin and she felt more relaxed than usual. She wasn't sure if it was the intimacy of being naked with him or if he was using the Force but his hands seemed to radiate warmth.

When his fingers gently trailed up and down her forearm, she tensed and pressed her thighs together. Her breath felt ragged and her heartbeat quickened. She wanted to rub against him but instead held herself perfectly still.

He noticed the changes in her immediately and stopped, turning her to face him. His pupils were blown and his breathing was also uneven.

“I'm sorry,” he said. “I didn't know you’d-” he didn't finish the sentence.

She wanted him to continue. She wanted his hands all over her body. She wanted him to pull her into his arms and lie on top of her and finally fill the ache inside her that had been there for years. But she didn't know how to ask him for that so she looked into his eyes and threaded her fingers into his hair and softly said, “Please.”

His eyes widened. “Are you sure?” He asked.

She nodded and pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes. He trailed a hand down her spine before pulling her closer to him and catching her lips in a kiss. She immediately opened up to him, wrapping a leg around his hips and holding on to his shoulder.

He tangled a hand in her hair and rolled on top of her, his other hand still pressed into her lower back. She gasped into his mouth and pulled him against her with her legs so she could feel him hard at her centre.

His beard tickled her shoulder as he kissed and bit a path down to her chest. She ground up against him and smiled when he moaned into her skin. His hand slid up her side and stopped just shy of her breast.

“May I?” He asked.

She nodded. His touch was gentle but firm. He moved slowly, holding her gaze as he cupped her in his hand. She arched into him, eyes fluttering shut and breath coming in quiet gasps. His forehead pressed against hers again and she pulled him in to kiss her.

She moaned into his mouth when his teeth scraped against her lower lip so he did it again. Her nails dug into his skin and she bucked up against him again.

“I've wanted this for so long,” she said when he broke their kiss and swept a strand of hair off her face.

“I know,” he said. “So have I.”

“You never said anything.”

“Reading people with the Force isn't an exact science. Sometimes it's hard to tell if it's something they want or a projection of what you want. I didn't want to risk our friendship if I was wrong.”

She reached up to him, fingers curling around his jaw, brushing her thumb over his cheekbone. He turned his head into her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm, gently nipping at her with his teeth. She slid her other hand down between them and wrapped it around his hard length. He gasped, muscles tensing as he struggled to keep himself perfectly still.

“Is this okay?” she asked, slowly sliding her hand up and down his cock.

He nodded his head, biting his lip to keep himself quiet.

She brushed her thumb over his lips and he reached his tongue out, licking it before sucking it into his mouth. She let out a short gasp, her eyes fluttering closed briefly.

He took her wrists and, holding them with one hand, pinned them above her head. She gasped again, her hips bucking up against him as he trailed his other hand down her side.

“Is this-”

“Yes,” she interrupted his question.

She liked that he wanted to make sure that what he was doing was okay. She figured he knew what she wanted him to do through the Force like Anakin had, but appreciated him asking her anyways. It made her feel safe. She knew if she told him to stop, he would.

He moved off her, pressing himself against her side and rested his hand against her stomach, the other still holding her wrists. He leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling back each time she tried to get him to move faster. Her heart pounded in her chest and her legs pressed together, hips moving, trying to relieve some of the tension coiling in her centre. She let out a soft whine when he pulled away again, looking into his eyes.

His hand slowly moved lower to the elastic on her underwear and he waited, pressing his forehead to hers. She didn’t want him to stop. She tried grinding her hips up and spreading her legs again, hoping he’d follow her non-verbal cues, but instead of continuing down, he used his hand to hold her hips against the mattress. She tugged her wrists to see if he’d release her so she could move his hand where she wanted it. His hold loosened a little, and she could’ve pulled herself out if she really needed to, but she didn’t.

“Please,” she whispered, and then when he still held, watching her face, “I want.”

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her properly, his hand dipping to cup her through her soaked panties. She ground against him, gasping into his open mouth as he found her clit. He swallowed her moans, licking them from her mouth with his tongue. She could feel him hard against her hip but most of her focus was pulled to his hands on her body. She needed more. She let her legs open wider, looping the one that was pressed against him over his thighs.

He broke their kiss, both of them panting for breath and released her wrists. His hand tangled in her hair, stroking his thumb through it softly as he pressed his forehead to hers again, closing his eyes and breathing her in. She watched him, leaving her hands above her head where he’d pinned them.

His hand moved off her and she whimpered her protest but he slipped it under her panties and returned to circling her clit and running his fingers through her folds.

Before he could ask her permission to enter her she whispered another, “Please,” brushing the hair off his face and cradling his cheek in her hand.

He nodded and she moaned loudly when he slid a finger into her wet centre. He moaned with her, stilling his movements. She clenched her muscles around him to encourage him to move and he moaned again.

He continued softly stroking her hair and started whispering to her, telling her she felt so good and that it was okay, he had her, she was safe. His finger moved in and out of her, slowly at first but picking up speed as her moans and pleas grew more insistent.

The back of her throat felt dry from her ragged breath and cries. She was trying to be quiet, not wanting to wake the twins. She thought she should probably be embarrassed by the sounds she was making. His hands felt so good and she couldn’t remember the last time she  _ needed _ quite so strongly. So she looked him in the eye, begging him not to stop - not that she thought there was a risk he would.

He’d brought her  _ so close _ , her muscles tensing and tensing, demanding release until suddenly it was too much. The dam burst and her back arched. Her eyes slammed shut, her soft cries were cut silent, and her muscles contracted and relaxed, contracted and relaxed, contracted and relaxed. He continued stroking her through her orgasm, slowing down when she opened her eyes again.

She pulled him in for a kiss and then grabbed his wrist stopping his slow, gentle strokes. He removed his hand from her panties and brought it to his mouth, sucking her juices off his fingers. She ran her hands through his hair and he shifted, dropping his head to her shoulder to kiss it. He gathered her in his arms and turned her so she was spooned against him, still enjoying her afterglow. 

“What about-”

“Another time,” he told her, pulling the blankets back up over the both of them, tracing his fingers lightly over her shoulder and tucking her under his chin.

She sighed, snuggling deeper into him, her hand draping over his hip to hold him to her and he let out a soft hum.

“I love you,” she told him.

Her heart felt like it was shaking in her chest and she held very still, hoping he wouldn’t notice. They hadn’t said it to each other before. She’d known she loved him since before they left the last planet. She hadn’t said it though partially because she figured he already knew, but also because Anakin was the only other person she’d ever felt like this about.

He leaned up so he could see her and she turned her head to face him. He kissed her softly, holding her against him, his hands radiating warmth like they always did when she was frightened or upset. She never asked him why he did that. She just assumed it was the Force.

“I love you too,” he said, and he tucked himself back around her.

She stayed in his arms, listening to his breath and willing her heart to stop racing. She soon felt completely relaxed and warm and safe again. The rain kept pounding on the ground outside and the twins were still snoring softly. She grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers between his.

\---

He still had nightmares, but he started letting her in. They talked about his fears more often. She didn’t have to fight it out of him anymore. And he mostly stopped leaving in the middle of the night to fight shadows on the top of the mountain until he collapsed. She was grateful for that. It wasn’t easy for her to drag him back down to the hut.

Intimacy quickly became a regular occurrence for them. They spent many quiet mornings and late evenings curled up in bed together when the chores were finished and the children slept. Sometimes kissing and caressing each other. Sometimes just snuggling. Sometimes he brought her off with his hands or his tongue. He always refused when she offered to reciprocate.

After the third or fourth time he brought her to orgasm and then curled her into his arms without letting her finish him, she asked him why. She was starting to wonder whether or not he was really interested in having sex with her, or if he was just doing it because he thought it was what she wanted him to do. She managed to hide those feelings from him each time they came up, but they pressed on her.

He seemed surprised at her concern. He tried to brush it off, telling her that it wasn’t important but she wasn't about to drop it that easily. He assured her that he wasn’t doing anything that he didn’t want to, and she wanted to believe him, but it was hard to when he was reluctant to tell her why.

It took her a couple days to get a proper answer out of him, not that she expected any less. It had taken him years to open up to her about his guilt over Anakin and that was far more recent. Whatever his reasons were for this, she figured they must be wrapped up in that and whatever it was they taught in Jedi training.

“We don’t have protection,” he said softly. 

His head was in her lap as she read an old book on their datapad, her fingers absently curling through his hair. His comment surprised her and it took a moment for her to figure out what he was talking about. She had dropped the issue, figuring he'd tell her when he was ready and it took less time than she’d thought it would. She put the pad down beside her hip and waited for him to continue.

“If we-” he cut himself off.

She could see the blush rise up his cheeks and he wouldn't look her in the eye. His fingers fidgeted with a loose thread on her skirt. She continued stroking his hair as he stumbled through his words trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say.

“What if you get pregnant?”

She felt around for the small bump in her arm under the skin. When she found it she grabbed his hand and placed it over the spot. He tilted his head a little, his eyebrows drawing together as he stroked his fingers over it.

“I won’t,” she smiled at him. “I picked up an implant at the station we supplied at before heading out here. It’s good for ten years.”

“Oh.”

He continued feeling around the tiny device until she pulled her arm away. She figured she should probably explain a few other things to him given that he appeared to think that the only way she could bring him off could result in conception. The Jedi Order, it would seem, did not offer much in the way of sexual education, though she was a little surprised he wasn’t more knowledgeable given how good he was at getting her off.

She remembered what it had been like with Anakin, both of them fumbling together, trying to figure out how things worked. He hadn't known anything and she only knew what her handmaidens had whispered to each other in the dead of night after one of them found a dirty novel in the palace library. All of them maidens giggling at the idea of even kissing a man, though sometimes they practiced with each other. She wondered what happened to them after her funeral.

“There are also other ways of doing things that wouldn't result in pregnancy even without birth control,” she told him. “I can show you if you want?”

He nodded and she motioned for him to sit up and pressed her forehead to his, telling him to watch. She imagined herself stroking him with her hands until he came on his stomach. Then she imagined herself sucking him off, his hands combing through her hair as she bobbed up and down.

He pulled away from her, face flushed and pupils blown. She could see he was hard through his clothes.

“Isn't that, um, a bit unsanitary?” He asked.

“You've done it to me,” she pointed out.

“Yes but you were a queen. It seems like it'd be degrading to ask you to do that.”

Padme rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. She wasn't going to push him on it if he wasn't interested, but she did make it clear that the offer was on the table if he changed his mind. He nodded once before reaching for the lightsaber he kept under his pillow and heading out into the night. She sighed, returning to her book, hoping that he’d come back on his own.

He did. He slipped quietly into bed with her a couple hours later, waking her up. He wrapped himself around her back, his arm draped over her side and twined his fingers with hers. His hair was damp and he smelled like the ocean. She snuggled into him and fell asleep to him pressing soft kisses into her hair.


	2. Time is a Thief I Would Rob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need to talk to you about training the twins,” he said one morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt unfinished, and Obi Wan did definitely deserve a little bit of loving. It just took him a bit to agree.

“I need to talk to you about training the twins,” he said one morning.

She turned around, pressing herself against his side and laid her head on his chest. She wasn’t sure she was ready for them to start using their powers, though he’d said they were already using them in their sleep. She knew he was right. She knew they needed to be trained. But she was afraid they'd choose the same path as their father. She didn't want to lose them.

Obi Wan tightened his arms around her and said he'd do his best to make sure that didn't happen. He offered to let her sit in when he taught them and agreed with her when she said she wanted their education to include more than just what he was taught in the Order.

She was hoping she could get Threepio to help teach them a few different languages, just in case they decided to leave the planet. Luke already understood binary. Both she and Obi Wan had had to get after R2 several times for swearing in front of him because the boy would translate everything the droid said for his sister.

She also wanted both of them to learn to fly. Flying was their only way off planet and if something happened to her or Obi Wan, she needed to know the twins wouldn't be stranded.

The twins were already both learning how to grow crops, fish, prepare food, and mend clothes. They were far more knowledgeable in homesteading than she had been at their age, though her family had had people to do those things for them.

She sometimes worried that she was depriving them of a childhood by raising them on a deserted planet so far into uncharted space. They should be around children their own age, playing in the streets and going to school. But their father would be looking for them. They were safer here.

This far out there were no comms signals. Even if they built a tower, she doubted they’d pick up anything. They were completely cut off from the rest of the galaxy. It was a blessing and a curse. No one could find them. But they also had no idea what was going on back home.

When they were living on the ship they could find out what was going on by docking with a space station. The news was usually several weeks behind, but it was better than nothing. Each time they docked, they made sure to purchase a few news bulletins so they could keep up. It was how they found out Anakin had survived and was looking for Obi Wan.

Even then, Palpatine had been moving quickly. It didn't take long for him to declare himself emperor. Senators of resource heavy planets either signed control over to him or disappeared. Planetary governments were dissolved in favour of a more centralized system. Work camps and factories sprung up practically overnight and citizens were forced to work long hours for little to no pay and food if they were lucky. None of the bulletins said what he was building, just that regular shipments were set up between the planets and a section of the Outer Rim.

Refugees began flocking to camps scattered throughout the galaxy in an attempt to escape. The lucky ones made it. Those who were caught were imprisoned and sent to hard labour in very poor conditions.

News of rebels and refugees disrupting Imperial trade routes and breaking into labour camps to free prisoners came as well. Padme figured Bail and Mon Mothma must still be alive. She felt guilty for abandoning them even though Obi Wan told her that keeping the children safe was the best way she could help the Rebellion. Luke and Leia were the only Force sensitive children left - not that she thought it fair to put that kind of pressure on them.

She told him as much. She wasn't a fan of the way the order trained children to be soldiers. He pointed out that she and her handmaidens had learned to fight at a young age, and she'd told him that learning to defend yourself was different from learning to fight. She believed in the Jedi Order, she just didn't agree with everything it stood for. She wanted peace for her children, though she doubted they'd have it.

Obi Wan didn't agree with her. She knew that. But he'd been raised by the order. He thought it a completely normal and acceptable education. He did try to understand her point of view, and she knew he’d always give her final say over how her kids were taught. She kind of understood his need to train them. It couldn't be easy for him watching the religion his life was devoted to collapse.

She just wished she'd had more time. Luke and Leia were growing up so fast, though it seemed like only yesterday she'd given birth to them on that cargo ship. Now they were probably around four years old - it was a little difficult to be exactly sure with all of the bouncing around they'd done.

His arm tightened around her, hand resting on her bare hip, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“We don't have to start right away,” he said. “There's time to think about it.”

She gave him a quick kiss and moved to get up. The twins would be awake soon and she was feeling a little hungry. He followed her, getting up and slipping into his tunic.

She watched him get ready thinking about how different he looked from the Jedi master she’d left Coruscant with. He'd always been fit but back then he was much softer. He wasn't soft anymore, though neither was she.

Climbing the steps up the side of the mountain several times a day, usually holding at least one of the twins, had hardened their bodies. Her arms and shoulders were muscular from pulling in the fishing traps and scrubbing the laundry. His stomach flattened and he'd lost his love handles.

He caught her staring at him and a blush rose up from his chest. She smiled, checking to make sure all her hair was pinned up properly and ducked out of the curtains they'd hung around their bed to get a little privacy from the twins.

They were awake already. Leia was reading in her bed and Luke was talking quietly with R2 who was positioned, as usual, by the entrance to their room. She stopped to watch them and Obi Wan came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her hair.

“They do grow up fast,” he said softly.

She nodded, leaning back against him and smiling. If she could, she'd freeze time so things could stay this way forever. Her children were happy and safe and living in a loving home. She was protected and cared for. She had everything she needed in their tiny, round hut on a deserted planet way out in wild space.

\---

She sat on a cushion by the dwindling hearthfire in the centre of the hut with Luke in her lap reading a story. Leia sat on the ground in front of Obi Wan while he braided her damp hair in pigtails for bed. He'd gotten much better at it and Leia preferred when he did her hair because she said he was more gentle with the knots.

They'd spent the day harvesting berries and vegetables from the garden while she gutted and smoked the fish she pulled in from the traps in the hut beside theirs. Obi Wan preserved half of the fruit in jam and froze most of the rest in the ship’s icebox.

After, they went for a swim to clean off. She'd been sweaty and ash-streaked from the smokehouse. The children were covered in dirt and their fingers had been sticky and stained purple from the berries. She ran out of daylight before she could get around to the laundry, so that'd have to be done tomorrow.

They tucked the children into bed, singing lullabies and making a show of checking the corners for monsters when asked. When the twins were asleep, they puttered about the house for a bit, finishing dishes and tidying the living space. She brought in fresh water from the rain barrel and put it and the leftover dishwater through the scrubber to use the next day. He gathered all the dirty clothes and put them in the laundry bucket to take down to the ocean.

She checked the bundles of herbs hanging from the rafters to make sure they were drying properly and none of them had any signs of rot. It was usually the last thing she did before climbing into bed.

She had thought about their discussion all day. She worried that if her children were trained Force users, it'd make it easier for their father to find them. On some level she understood that was a little silly - they were already learning on their own. And she didn't want to deny them access to a major part of who they are. It hadn't taken her long to decide Obi Wan was right, but she wasn't ready to tell him yet.

She sat herself down in the middle of their bed with her comb and started quickly running it through her now mostly dry hair. He settled behind her and stilled her arm, gently taking the comb from her hand. His movements were a lot slower and more deliberate than hers and she let the tension drop from her shoulders as he teased all the tangles out and began plaiting her crown.

When he was done, he settled his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss into her shoulder. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. She wrapped her hands around his and turned her head into his neck, breathing him in.

“You're certain you can't get pregnant?” he asked.

She straightened up and turned to look at him. He wouldn't meet her eyes and his cheeks were a little flushed. He fidgeted with her fingers, running his thumbs absently over her fingernails.

“I’m certain,” she said. She had some idea of where he was trying to go with this question, but wanted to wait for him to ask for what he wanted.

He tentatively reached out and cupped her face in one of his hands, finally making eye contact. Her heart started pounding in her chest and her stomach fluttered. There was so much desire and uncertainty in his gaze. She nuzzled against his hand, closing her eyes for a second.

“Can we-” he stopped himself and when she nodded for him to continue he pulled her in for a kiss instead.

She leaned into him, lifting her skirts to straddle his hips and threaded her hands into his hair. Her tongue moved with his. His hands ghosted up her side, pushing under the fabric of her blouse, one cradling her spine and the other palming her breast. He was hard between her legs. She gasped into his mouth and began grinding herself against him.

He briefly removed his hands to pin her wrists behind her back before going back to toying with her breast. He moved his mouth down her chest and she arched up against him, moaning.

“Tell me what you want,” she said to him.

He stilled for a moment, looking up at her before moving to kiss her lips again. She pulled back away from him and he gave her a puzzled look, tightening his grip around her wrists.

“Use your words,” she said softly.

“I-I don’t-” he let go of her and nervously ran his hands through his hair.

She didn’t move, still straddling his legs with her wrists still pressed together behind her back. She waited for him to speak. After a few moments of him avoiding her gaze and repeatedly reaching to touch her and then pulling his hands back before he did, she slid one of her hands under his chin and turned his head up so she could look into his eyes when she spoke to him.

“Do you want to hear what I want?” she asked him. She paused for him to nod before continuing. “I want to know that you want this. I want you to feel safe to voice your desires. I want to be certain that I am not taking advantage of your kindness. That you don’t view this as just another way to make it up to the universe for something that wasn’t entirely your fault. And if you don’t want this, I want you to say so.”

He blinked rapidly and took in a shuddering breath before cupping her cheek in one hand. “I want you to feel safe.”

She smiled at him and assured him that with him she did. She wanted him to feel the same way but left that unsaid. She knew he understood that and didn’t think it bore voicing.

He lifted her off his lap and turned her to the side, cradling her against his chest and curling himself around her. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

“I want to pleasure you,” he said. When she opened her mouth to say she wanted this to be about him, he stopped her by rubbing a thumb over her lip and continuing, “Then, I want to have you.”

She felt her heart rate spike in her chest and nodded against his forehead. Her throat felt dry and her panties felt wet. She tilted her head to catch his lips in another kiss and let out a soft moan when he moved away.

He put his hand on her hip and ran it under her tunic, pulling it up. She raised her arms so he could pull it off her. He ran his hand down from her collarbone over her breast and around to the clasp on the back of her bra, undoing it and pulling it off her chest.

He picked her up and laid her down on the mattress, hooking his hands into the elastic waistband of her skirt and sliding it and her underwear down over her hips. She arched off the bed to allow him and shivered under his gaze when he knelt between her legs, staring at her.

His hands ghosted a half an inch over her body like he still didn't believe she’d actually let him touch her even though he’d done it countless times before. They moved away when she arched her body towards him and she made a quiet, frustrated sound. His gaze was almost reverent, but there was something playful behind it and he leaned down to trace a line from her stomach, around the curve of her breast, and up to her collarbone with his tongue. He skipped her neck and instead pulled her earlobe into his mouth and gently scraped his teeth against it.

“You’re beautiful,” he told her, his green eyes looking into hers.

She threaded her fingers into his hair and kissed him deeply, opening herself up to him and wrapping her legs around his hips. Her hands moved down his back to his tunic and began pushing it up over his back as he threaded his tongue with hers.

He broke the kiss, both of them panting, to let her pull his shirt off him. She ran her fingers through his chest hair, and back up around his shoulders, gently pulling him back against her for another kiss. He palmed her breast, teasing her nipple as he nibbled on her lower lip. She arched into him and this time he let her.

He was hard at her centre and she couldn’t keep herself from grinding against him. Her heels dug into the backs of his thighs, pushing him harder against her and one of her hands gently tugged at his hair, the other fumbled with his belt and the clasps of his trousers.

“Impatient?” he teased her, his eyes sparkling as he slowly trailed his hands down her sides to her centre. “Impatient and wet,” he groaned.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back as he ran his fingers over her slit once, twice, and again. She looked back up at him when he pulled his hand away and he gave her a wolfish grin as he licked her slick off his fingers.

He pulled her legs from around him and ran his hands along her inner thighs, causing her to shiver with the contact. His hands bracketed her hips and he waited.

It took her a moment to realize he was waiting for her permission. She nodded at him and he lowered himself onto his stomach between her legs and slowly dragged his tongue over her slit. She let out a sharp moan as he flicked her clit. He began exploring her folds and she had to press her arm over her mouth to keep from crying out too loudly. He kept her hips pressed into the bed so she couldn’t rush his movements by bucking against his mouth and his beard tickled her thighs.

He groaned when she threaded her hands into his hair, gently tugging it when he did something she liked. The pressure was building slowly in her core and her knees felt like they were made of gelatin, they were so shaky. She needed more but it already felt like too much. His fingers dug into her hips as he tried to keep her still. She’d be enjoying those bruises for days.

Her breath came in ragged gasps and quiet moans and when he did that thing with his tongue he knew she liked, a string of pleas escaped her lips.

He paused for a minute, pressing a soft kiss onto her mound and whispering, “Shhh shhh, I’ve got you love,” before increasing his efforts.

She felt like she might explode, her body tensing and writhing on the mattress, her knees shaking, a tingling feeling on the soles of her feet. It built and built and built and then suddenly crashed down. Her spine arched off the bed and she could feel the blood rushing through her veins like waves of warm water washing over her body. Her muscles expanded and contracted rapidly, clenching around nothing. She held her breath as she rode it out, her moans and pleas silenced for a few moments.

Obi Wan eased her through it, but didn’t stop when she stilled, pulling sharp cries out of her a moment later. He slowed a little but kept going, looking up at her from between her thighs. She tugged his hair to pull him up and away from her now overstimulated centre and he shook his head, wrapping his arms around her thighs to hold her open.

Her next orgasm was already building and he gently took her over again and then a third time before loosening his grip on her legs and softly kissing his way up her body.

“I could do that all night,” he whispered.

She whimpered at the thought, her body still shaking with the aftershocks. She felt so sensitive and satisfied and yet she wanted more. Her core was practically begging to be filled, the muscles fluttering in time with her rapid pulse. She reached her hand between them, fumbling with the clasp on his pants again and this time he brushed her hands out of the way to remove them himself.

“You’re sure about this?” he asked her, brushing a stray curl off her face and looking into her eyes.

“Please,” her voice was soft and breathy.

She wrapped her hand around his cock, the other holding onto the back of his neck. He pressed his forehead against hers, letting out a rough groan as she stroked him. He stilled her hand and let her guide him to her entrance. He stilled. Her legs wrapped around his hips, trying to drive him into her.

She felt his mind press up against hers. It was like a nudge to her thoughts, his resting against hers in the same way their foreheads were pressed against each other’s. She nodded against him, letting him in and as their minds merged together, he pressed into her body.

It was almost too much. She was already sensitive from the previous three orgasms he’d given her and now she could feel everything he was feeling too. They both felt the way he stretched her open and how she squeezed around him. They paused, breathing heavily and trying to adjust to the sensations.

Padme recovered first and used her legs to flip them over so she was on top of him. His hands instantly went to her hips to steady her. She sat up and slowly undulated her hips and a moan escaped both their mouths.

“I don’t know if I’ll last,” he warned her.

“I know. It’s okay,” she said.

She began moving faster and pulled one of his hands off her hips, bringing it up to her chest. He cupped a breast, testing the weight of it in his hand before kneading it, pinching her nipple between his fingers as he moved. She had to close her eyes and let her head fall back.

Her feet were tingling again, a soft buzzing building up her legs from her toes like a swarm of bees in her veins. She felt the pressure coiling in the base of his spine and the way he was trying to keep control of himself. She raked her nails down his chest gently before leaning down and pressing their foreheads back together.

“You can let go,” she said softly.

He let out a broken cry, shaking his head slightly, and his voice in her mind said he wanted to wait for her. But she could feel that he was just barely holding on and knew she wouldn’t be far behind. She clenched her walls around him and he came immediately, the force of it pulling her over the edge with him.

They lay tangled around each other for a few moments after trying to catch their breath, her aftershocks making both of them twitch intermittently. When their bodies calmed enough that they could move, she lifted off of him and curled up at his side. He eased himself out of her mind, absently tracing her braids with a finger.

“That was-” she wasn’t entirely sure how to finish it. Amazing didn’t feel like quite enough.

He kissed her forehead and turned her around, tucking her under his chin so she was spooned against him.

Every muscle in her body felt completely relaxed to the point where they were heavy and didn’t want to function. She let her eyelids close and sighed contentedly when he draped the blankets over them and snaked his arm tightly around her waist. They fell asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Heart of the World by Lady Antebellum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkxm8MTiqhA).
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](http://morganeilish.tumblr.com/) to flail about how much we love these idiots.


End file.
